


Flower Crowns

by tonyxloveandappreciation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted, Bucky is sleepy, Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, No set time period, Peter is Tony's son ofc, Peter is just a kid, Steve is in love, Tony is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyxloveandappreciation/pseuds/tonyxloveandappreciation
Summary: Peter goes on a shopping trip to the dollar store and comes back with a LOT of flower crowns.Poor Bucky just wants to go to bed.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a set time period?? It's just a random short I wrote for fun :-)

Peter had just gotten home from a lovely shopping spree at the dollar store, holding three full bags of items ranging from snacks to knick knacks, and one extremely odd bag all full of the same accessory. 

"Hey, Pete, whatcha' got in that bag?l Tony called from his stool at the kitchen's island.   
Peter hopped over and sat in the seat next to him.   
"Oh man, these? Okay. Listen. So I go to the store, yeah? And I see they have this huge sale on flower crowns! And I'm like, I can't get these all. But then this lady tells me how they have healing powers and will make people happy, and she was super nice, so then I got all of these!" Peter explained, holding open a bag to show Tony a heap of flower crowns filling the bag.   
"That's real nice, kid," Tony chuckled, stepping down from the stool he was sitting on and walking off.   
"Bye Mr. Stark!" Peter said cheerfully as he walked away, closing the bag and getting off his own stool and leaving the kitchen area. 

\----------------

Bucky walked slowly and gingerly through the halls in an exhausted attempt to get to his bedroom without interruption. He'd pulled lots of all nighters the past couple days and really, all he needed was a nap to get him back on his feet. He was tired, his legs hurt, his arm was aching, and his eyes would barley stay open. 

He was so close to reaching his room, when he heard a familiar high pitched voice calling his name from the other side of the hall.  
"Please no.." Bucky thought to himself.   
"Mr. Bucky! Hey! Wait up! I have a gift for ya!" Peter called as he ran down the hallway and threw a purple flower crown directly on Bucky's head.   
"It's a flower crown! I bought loads, they were on sale! Like it?" Peter asked, rambling.   
"Sure," Bucky muttered, just loud enough to be heard. 

Bucky and Peter turned to see Steve walking out of his room, looking at them.   
"Hey, what's all the commo-" he paused when he looked at Bucky.   
"C-commotion?" He choked out.   
"I gave him a flower crown. Pretty good, right?" Peter asked, smirking slightly, obviously proud of the reaction Steve was portraying, blushing and not taking his eyes off of Bucky.  
"B-Buck," Steve began. 

That was when a certain brown haired alcoholic waltzed into the conversation. Immediately, Tony noticed Bucky, and how Steve was looking at him.   
"What's- What's uhh, happenin' here?" Tony asked.   
"Oh, I gave Bucky a flower crown," Peter explained.   
"Hmm, yup, okay," Tony said, going over to Steve.   
"Hey, Steve," He said, tapping his shoulder.   
"Huh? Oh, one sec Tony," Steve said lightly pushing Tony away.   
Peter laughed as Tony walked to the wall, looking extremely salty. 

"I'm cute too," he muttered to himself, only making Peter's already hysterical laughed more intense.   
"Old people are so weird!" Peter said through giggles.   
"Oh, shut up you," Tony said, getting up and flicking Peter's forehead.   
Peter only laughed a little more, placing a pink flower crown on Tony's head and heading off to his own room. 

Steve turned to look at Tony, now rivalling poor, tired Bucky's appearance. 

Oh, how would Steve ever get out of this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
